Petites Histoires Yoosu
by Heughae
Summary: Une petite série de One Shot sur le Yoosu, (peut-être un peu de YunJae), pour toutes les idées que je ne peux pas caser ailleurs !
1. Mal Latéralisé

Bonjour !

J'ouvre une nouvelle petite section, constituée seulement d'OS, pour les idées passagères... En fait, c'est que je suis frustrée par le manque de temps qui m'oblige à écrire moins, et aussi parce que je veux me faire pardonner de la lenteur de mes fics régulières :D  
**Petite précision** : En fait, j'ai repris une idée de la Reine (xD) pour la configuration de cette fic : avant de la lire, il faut donc aller voir les "Yoosu One Shot" de Pikanox, qui sont excellents !  
Et comme tu es mon maître en toute chose, d'ailleurs, je te dédie ce premier One Shot - même si j'en suis pas très fière :D - tout simplement parce que tu me manquais autant que l'écriture !

**Enjoy it*****

* * *

Titre : Mal Latéralisé  
Genre : K+  
Auteur : Heughae

* * *

**Mal Latéralisé**

_Junsu_

L'obscurité qui m'enserre, les cris confus des fans. Les lumières se sont doucement éteintes, pour préserver notre souffle et un peu de notre mystère. J'ai parfaitement en tête les indications du metteur en scène : une fois changé, rejoindre le derrière de la scène, contourner les deux poteaux, se faufiler vers la droite, pour atteindre la petite aile à gauche de la scène, où je commencerai à chanter une fois la vidéo finie. Les images et les sons absorbent la salle, qui ne devine pas à quel point nous pouvons parfois la frôler, et le nombre conséquent de répétitions derrière moi m'ôte toute inquiétude. Je respire de plaisir et de fébrilité, comme à chaque fois que la scène brûle sous mes pieds. Je l'ai arpentée en tous sens, ce léger rectangle sombre, comme un enfant pour ses premiers pas. J'y ai ris, pleuré, hurlé et chuchoté, j'y ai vécu plus que partout ailleurs, et je continuerais à y tracer ma route.

Pour un peu, je me sentirais comme un prince au destin tout tracé.

Sauf que quelque chose cloche.

Dans la pénombre, mes mains cherchent doucement les deux poteaux : j'ai pourtant dépassé la scène, et ils devraient y être, mais je ne perçois que le lourd tissu des rideaux. La vidéo dure sept minutes, et quelques trente-six secondes malheureuses, pas le temps en tout cas de se réinventer une vie. Ni même un ridicule petit chemin d'un point à un autre. Je me connais trop bien, ou trop mal, mes mains accélèrent pour éviter d'avoir à paniquer. On ne rentre rien dans sept minutes ! J'hésite entre poursuivre mon chemin, ou faire demi-tour, réalisant que chaque seconde échappée ne se rattrapera pas. Je balance sur mes jambes, confusément, presque comme un enfant, souhaite à la fois de la lumière, et que personne ne puisse me voir dans cet état. Je tente de voir mes doigts, et ce qu'ils touchent, je sais qu'ils tremblent et que ce souffle que je perds est le début de la panique. J'essaie un pas, puis deux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de sept minutes, je les contemple, mon cœur accélère le tempo, comme pour les avaler plus vite. En cas de crise majeure, j'aime me rassurer en m'intimant des ordres. Mais le micro, comme une énorme mouche noire posée sur ma joue, m'empêche de proférer le moindre son. Je trottine, en avant, tant pis.

Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer de ne pas tomber au milieu du public.

Un espace plus large, une obscurité moins sombre se dessine. Je cours vers la droite, à moitié rassuré, espérant que les poteaux aient changés de place entre hier et aujourd'hui. Peine perdue. Je ne reconnais rien de plus, mis à part cette section de la vidéo, qui ronronne des passages de nos vies. Trois minutes environ sont déjà passées, je le devine en m'arrêtant net.

Prince ou pas, il faut que je reparte au plus vite : mon destin n'est pas ici. Un rapide calcul m'apprend que les trois minutes du retour, vites effectuées, pourront devenir deux. Et après, pour revenir au réel emplacement – en supposant que je le trouve, et que j'y aille en courant – il en faudra sans doute trois de nouveau.

Sept en tout.

Pas de temps à perdre.

Un demi-tour rapide et je repars vers la gauche, suivant les légères bandes d'adhésif blanc posées derrière la scène. Mon inconscience me fait sourire : à trop paniquer, j'en ai oublié de regarder autour de moi, et de remarquer qu'il y avait en fait trois poteaux ! Quel idiot...

Trois ? …Est-ce que je suis seulement venu ici une fois dans ma vie ? Je puise dans mes souvenirs et dans les mots du metteur en scène : il se pourrait tout à fait qu'il y en ait toujours eu trois, et qu'hier en passant, je regardais plus vers le bas que vers le haut… Je passe à gauche, comme une anguille, entre deux pans de projecteurs et de fils électriques, me colle sur le morceau de mur à ma droite. Je suis arrivé enfin, avec le petit sourire triomphant du prince qui, tombé de cheval, remonte sans que personne ne l'ait vu. A peine cinq minutes sont passées, et je soupire de bonheur. J'observe Jaejoong qui rit sur l'écran, la force de son sourire et…

Je l'ai vu cent fois, cette vidéo, mais…

De l'autre côté.

Je suis totalement de l'autre côté de la scène !

Un petit cri s'échappe de mes lèvres crispées, alors que je réalise l'impasse dans laquelle je suis.

Je suis perdu.

Mes sanglots se manifestent déjà, vicieusement, paralysant le reste de ma conscience qui ne peut que s'imaginer une scène qui s'éclaire dans les cris des fans, deux silhouettes majestueuses qui sortent de derrière les pans de tissu.  
Inutile de chercher la troisième, perdue, honteuse et accablée, égarée dans sept malsaines minutes.

Comme il n'y a plus rien à faire, mais que la honte et la peur m'électrisent le bas du dos, je repars, reprends à droite, ou à gauche, peu importe. Il n'y a plus rien à sauver, à reprendre ! Le sable restant glisse dans un doux bruit contre le verre du sablier. Je pleure de dérision et de panique, à présent, les pieds emmêlés dans les câbles électriques qui serviront à éclairer mon incompétence. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, ou plutôt ne réfléchis plus. Si je les débranchais ? Une panne de projecteur expliquerait sûrement mon absence, à moins de prétendre m'être fait une entorse en chutant dans l'un d'eux. La fin de la vidéo est enclenchée, sûrement : je l'entends vaguement, à travers mes sanglots.  
Les sept minutes putrides touchent à leur fin.

Ne restent que les secondes. A peine quelques fragments de vie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Je sursaute, gémis, tremble. Me jette dans ses bras.

« Mais tu pleures ? »

Il rigole, cet imbécile, alors qu'il ne reste que trente-six secondes pour me sauver…

« Ne me dis pas que t'as encore confondu la droite et la gauche ? »

Comme si ce labyrinthe se résumait à une affaire de latéralisation ! Il m'essuie doucement les joues, pour ne pas étaler le maquillage, et je chuchote entre deux sursauts :

« Yoochun... Ramène –moi chez moi. »

Il rit, presse mes épaules, et ajoute d'une voix moqueuse :

« C'est la fin de la vidéo, là. Et puisque tu m'as fait l'honneur de venir de mon côté, plutôt que d'aller du tien, je te garde avec moi. Les ingénieurs feront le reste. »

Il me prend la main, sans cesser de rire, et moi de trembler. Je me calme doucement, alors que les dernières images défilent. Je sais qu'il me trouve un peu ridicule, et comme un prince boueux, je me sens minuscule.

Dix secondes.

Il en aura mis à peine vingt pour me sauver, et me ramener sur le droit chemin. Je me fiche bien de la droite, et de la gauche, le souffle revient avec le calme, le plaisir avec l'assurance. Deux lèvres chaudes viennent chercher les miennes. Une haleine brûlante, prête à chanter, et une langue rusée jouent avec les sensations de ma bouche.

Je soupire, d'un souffle profond qui regonfle. Imprime en moi les filaments des dernières secondes. Les lumières s'allument, il se sépare rapidement de moi, et sans même lâcher ma main, s'avance sur la scène.

Trois silhouettes, un peu surprises, juste humaines, s'emparent de l'espace.

Et au regard interrogatif de Jaejoong, je tais sept minutes anonymes, vites oubliées.

Comme s'il ne me restait que trente-six secondes de mémoire.

Je le dévisage.

Et me surprend à rire.


	2. Histoire de se détendre

Titre : Histoire de se détendre  
Genre : K+  
Auteur : Heughae  
Petite précision : Je ne sais pas si le terme est très utilisé en dehors de la navigation, alors dans le doute : un optimist est un petit bateau à voile en plastique, en général pour les débutants (les petits gabarits). Avec une forme de coquille de noix :D.

**Enjoy it*****

* * *

**Histoire de se détendre**

Les embruns qui se mêlent au vent, les cris aigres des oiseaux, cette odeur de coquillages et d'algues séchées, cette masse mouvante et instable, juste en dessous de moi…

- Tu nous fais un petit sourire ?

Bien sûr, je sais depuis longtemps que Junsu aime la plage, mais là… Non content d'avoir réussi à m'y traîner pour une petite promenade, il s'était mis en tête d'essayer le vieil optimist décrépi qui croupissait sur la plage depuis deux bons siècles, et d'aller faire un tour dans la baie « en amoureux ». Et face à ma remarque tout à fait sensée, « On ne sait pas en faire », il avait affirmé aussi stupidement que catégoriquement : « C'est l'occasion d'apprendre ! » Riche idée. Coincé entre la vieille coque et la voile miteuse, emmêlé dans un tas de cordage au milieu des poulies, séparé de la mer par cette seule carapace de plastique, il me dévisage, complètement hilare. Je préfère ne pas savoir la tête que je fais, je me ferais peur. L'odeur de poisson est partout, je la sens presque rentrer en moi par tous les pores de ma peau.

- Impossible, avec toute cette eau.

Je grimace. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le vent qui se lève m'envoie tout en pleine face, c'est salé et glacé, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de simplement pousser la barre pour un retour à terre sans histoires.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'as un problème avec l'eau.

Je le regarde, un peu sceptique, entre deux éclaboussures. Il a ce petit regard provocateur qui m'irrite tant. Un problème avec l'eau ? Il fait sans doute allusion à notre petite beuverie de hier soir, avec Jaejoong, et à notre courte nuit dans le salon au milieu des bouteilles vides. Quelle fripouille. J'aimerais bien lui rétorquer une de ces piques dont j'ai le secret, cependant quelque chose de sensiblement plus urgent me coupe dans mon élan :

- Je rêve ou le vent monte ?

Et il sourit, comme un imbécile heureux, avec sa frimousse de gamin en cavale…

- Reviens vers la plage, alors.

On dirait que son cerveau se décide enfin à fonctionner. Je tourne la barre, soulagé, caressant l'espoir insensé de pouvoir un jour remettre le pied à terre. Pourtant, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : le bateau n'avance plus. Voire, il recule. Je grogne ma frustration :

- Règle ta voile !

Il s'emmêle encore plus dans les cordages, tire et lâche tout ce qu'il trouve, souffle un moment sur la voile, et finit par remarquer :

- J'avais pas vu, mais je crois qu'on a le vent dans le nez.

Pour un peu, j'en aurais pleuré.

- Il avait pas vu…

Je marmonne, agacé, je me demande si je le mets à l'eau de suite ou si j'attends au moins d'être au large. La plage nous nargue, inaccessible, et le reste de la baie découpe des falaises ou des rochers pleins d'oursins. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que notre vieille barque en plastique supporte une collision avec autre chose que du sable…

- On a qu'à aller vers là-bas, non ?

De toute façon, il faut avouer qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je pousse la barre vers la direction que montre autoritairement son doigt. Je le vois gigoter, légèrement en contrebas. Le bateau reprend de la vitesse, et bien trop à mon goût. Junsu me regarde, avec des yeux ravis.

- Je crois que j'ai pigé le truc.

- Rappelle-moi de t'étriper, quand on sera sur la plage.

Son éclat de rire couvre à peine le vent qui ne se calme pas, il sait que j'ai peur et ça le rend plus heureux encore. Un nouvel aspect à la situation m'oblige à rafraîchir son instant de pur bonheur :

- On penche.

- De quoi ?

- Je te dis que ça penche !

Il observe, le nez juste au-dessus de la coque. A chaque nouvelle rafale, la pression sur la voile bouscule la ligne d'horizon, et le plancher n'en fait plus qu'à sa tête. Même la barre me donne l'impression de conduire à ma place, je suis obligé de forcer sans cesse pour maintenir le cap.

- Ah oui.

Je crois voir une légère ombre sur son sourire radieux. Au lieu de me faire plaisir, cela ne fait que redoubler ma peur, à croire que je préférais voyager avec un inconscient pour éviter de comprendre à quel point nous étions mal en point.

- Et si tu lâches la barre ?

- T'es mignon, mais ça nous fait partir vers le large. Relâche plutôt ta voile.

- C'est-à -dire ?

J'oubliais que depuis le début, il tire toutes les cordes à sa portée sans même savoir à quoi elles sont accrochées. Sur le côté gauche, la mer est à deux doigts de s'inviter, et chaque rafale rapproche doucement le moment où elle pourra se le permettre. Même avant le pire de nos concerts, je n'ai jamais été aussi crispé. Je lui crie :

- Mais lâche tout !

Les deux creux de son front apparaissent. Peut-être parce que je lui fais peur, il ne fait que se recroqueviller au fond de la coque, sans rien lâcher, sans rien changer, et j'entends en-dessous du vent :

- Je suis sûr que c'est dangereux !

Je suis bien loin de l'écouter. Nous avançons de plus en plus vite vers les rochers, et les sifflements se font plus intenses, plus vicieux. L'eau qui nous asperge m'empêche d'évaluer la distance, la barre qui résiste épuise mon bras. La peur me fait mal au ventre, à présent, et bien que trempé, j'ai la gorge sèche d'impuissance.

- Yoochun !

Les deux mains sur le bord, il s'est déplacé du côté droit, pour tenter vainement de rétablir l'équilibre. Un coup de vent, bien plus fort que les autres, nous fait pencher violemment. En voyant l'eau si près, si sombre, en me sentant attiré vers elle, je lâche la barre d'un coup.

A une vitesse incroyable, le bateau vire à droite, de toutes ses forces. Avant même de comprendre, je me sens projeté. Le liquide glacé m'emprisonne, comme une victoire. Le choc avec l'eau m'empêche quelques secondes de réaliser, ou de remonter. Je parviens à la surface en toussant, crachotant, à moitié noyé par les embruns qui se détachent de chaque vaguelette. Je retiens pourtant mon souffle. Le vieux bateau tangue, retourné, et n'offre plus que le dessous de sa coque à l'air. Je comprends rapidement : la violence du virage nous a fait chavirer, ce qui explique sans doute la distance entre lui et moi. Le temps se suspend. Il n'y a que le ciel, la mer, cette coque blanche qui se détache. Aucune trace de Junsu. Nulle part.

Je crie comme un damné son nom, le répète, le prolonge, le scande. Ma nage saccadée vers le bateau me rapproche d'une réalité qui me broie les tempes. Junsu ne réapparaît pas.

L'eau glacée m'enserre les cuisses, comme pour me retenir en elle. Je me souviens que Junsu déteste l'eau froide, et met du temps à s'y habituer. Je me souviens de sa nage fluide, qui découpe la surface, de ses petits pieds qui battent les remous, de son rire bref lorsque l'onde glisse contre sa peau. De ses jeux avec les vagues. Comment pourrait-il s'être noyé ?

Je m'accroche à la coque, éreinté et terrorisé, le souffle me manque pour l'appeler. Qu'importe, je reprends ma nage d'éperdu, tremblant dans l'eau d'avril.

De l'autre côté du bateau, accroché à la coque, un jeune homme regarde la mer. Un sursaut, à peine un soubresaut, et je me saisis de sa main avec toute la force qui me reste.

- Junsu !

Ma voix se saccade un peu. Pour avoir trop crié, ma gorge me brûle, pour avoir trop prié, je me sens vide et revivre.

- Yoochun, tu te noyais ?

Il sourit. Enfin, après m'avoir dévisagé sous toutes les coutures, après avoir remarqué ma pâleur et mes mâchoires serrées, il ne sourit plus, il est carrément mort de rire. Sa réalité est tellement loin de la mienne que j'en reste incrédule.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier les bains forcés ! D'accord, elle aurait pu être un peu plus chaude, mais…

Je le fais taire d'une voix rude :

- Mais enfin, Junsu, tu ne te rends pas compte…

Et lui d'un doigt malicieux :

- Du vol plané qu'on vient de faire ? C'était énorme, non ? Se prendre au sérieux, Park Yoochun, c'est mauvais pour les nerfs.

Etrangement, je ne trouve rien à répondre. Peut-être à cause de l'envie débordante que j'ai de l'assommer, juste pour lui faire comprendre l'état réel de mes nerfs. Moi qui priais deux secondes plus tôt pour qu'il ne se soit pas noyé, à cet instant-là, je l'aurais fait moi-même. Il examine les alentours, et le chemin le plus court jusqu'au rivage, sans se détacher de sa mine réjouie, et me lance de temps en temps des petites œillades moqueuses que j'essaie d'ignorer superbement. Il ne réalise sans doute pas tous les efforts que j'ai fait sur moi-même pour en arriver là, puisqu'il continue à me provoquer :

- Tu t'es remis de ta frayeur, 'Chunette ? Je pense qu'on peut nager par ici.

C'en est trop. Je me jette sur lui, avec un petit rire mesquin, d'un coup de coude je lui fais lâcher prise. De toute ma hauteur, je m'appuie sur ses épaules, et c'est avec une certaine satisfaction que je le vois disparaître sous l'eau. Il réapparaît toussotant, ronchonnant.

- J'ai bu la tasse…

Je l'embrasse. C'est dégueulasse, entre le sel et le goût léger d'algue, pourtant j'oublie instantanément mes nerfs, me laisse aller au contact de sa main qui se balade sur ma nuque, le long de mon épaule, s'enroule dans mes cheveux, de sa langue malicieuse qui joue avec la mienne. Je suis trop absorbé pour me souvenir que Junsu est loin d'être un ange. Quelle idée. J'ai à peine le temps de soupirer de plaisir : il m'entraîne sous l'eau, et sa langue est rapidement remplacée par celle, froide et cruelle, de la mer. La bataille dure un moment, entre nous trois, ce genre de jeu oublié qui ne reprends de la saveur que lorsqu'on le rencontre par surprise. Le rire de Junsu fuse (quand ce n'est pas un gargouillis dans l'eau), et la mer semble se réchauffer progressivement. Ce n'est qu'haletants, et riants, que nous nous retrouvons l'un contre l'autre à essayer encore de flotter. La paix se signe d'un rapide baiser.

- Junsu, où est passé le petit bateau ?

On le cherche du regard : profitant de notre inattention et des courants de la baie, il a dérivé jusqu'aux rochers, et s'est posé tranquillement à terre.

- C'est marrant, ça. On pourrait se laisser emporter, nous aussi. Il doit lire sur mon visage les dimensions estimées de ses bêtises, puisqu'il ajoute prudemment : Non ?

- Non. S'il-te-plait, pour une fois, tu nages et tu te tais.

Comme il est déjà en planche, en attendant la fameuse dérive, il n'entend rien à mes protestations. Ses cheveux flottent autour de lui, comme une méduse, il embrasse le ciel du regard et ses mains enlacent la mer. Comme d'habitude, je râle tout seul.  
Un peu jaloux – mais de quoi ? - j'attrape ses doigts et me laisse aller, moi aussi, à la caresse de la mer dans mon dos et du ciel sur ma poitrine.

Sur la plage, nous retrouvons nos affaires, mais rien qui ne puisse nous sécher où nous permettre de nous changer. Le vent glousse toujours, autour de nous, colle nos chemises à nos peaux et justifie nos regards enflammés. Junsu sautille entre les roches, pour parvenir à l'optimist et le remettre à l'endroit. J'ai cinq appels manqués de Jaejoong, je le rappelle en serrant les fesses.

-_ Bon sang, vous vous souvenez qu'on a répétition ? Tu es avec Junsu ?_

- Oui…

- _Tu as une petite voix, il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

- Pas vraiment. Il a essayé de me noyer pendant une soi-disant ballade en barque.

Je l'observe qui revient vers moi en faisant voleter le sable, il se doute de mon interlocuteur et rigole de plus belle. Entre le vent et lui, entendre Jaejoong devient périlleux.

_- J'ai un peu de mal à te suivre. Vous êtes à la plage, c'est ça ? Tu t'es laissé embarquer par Junsu._

- Voilà.

_- C'est malin._

Junsu s'est rapproché, mort de rire, il colle sa joue contre la mienne et s'exclame dans mon téléphone :

- C'était juste histoire de se détendre !

Cette fois, pour de bon, je l'étripe.


End file.
